Our Little Sister
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: What would happen if Sherman and Spinner had a sister and she joined the BF5? DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Battle Force 5. BEING REWRITTEN. If you have a better title, PM me.


"Okay guys, explain" Vert said to Sherman and Spinner.

Sherman and Spinner were smiling sheepishly at the rest of the team, wondering how they were going to explain this to them.

"Well-uh, this is our sister, Savannah" Spinner said nervously, he pointed his hand towards the girl beside them, as they stood outside of Zeke's Diner.

The team's curious expressions exchanged to shocked ones as they heard what the brothers just told them, they glanced at the Cortez brothers, then to the girl and their once shocked faces went confused.

"But, you look nothing like Sherman and Spinner" Zoom said to Savannah with a confused look on his face.

"I look like our mom, while my brothers look like our dad" Savannah stated. "But, they got the brains from my mom, while I became an adrenaline junky."

"That's why we have brown hair and eyes, while she has blonde hair and blue eyes" Sherman said to his friends, trying to sort this situation out.

"So, what we would like to know is, why are you here sis?" Spinner asked as Sherman nodded in agreement.

"I think we all would like to know why she's here" Tezz stated.

"Okay, well this lady named Sage called me and told me to come here to Handler's Corners saying I was needed for a movie production, some huge stunt scene. Once I heard her say Handler's Corners, I remembered that's where Sherm and Spin went, so I decided to come here for the movie production and to see my brothers" Savannah said, placing her hands on her hips before smiling.

"Wait, you're a stunt double?" A.J. asked.

"Yep," Savannah said smiling even wider showing off her braces. "Let me tell ya, it's not easy…but it sure is fun."

"Dude, that's awesome!" A.J. said ecstatically. "Lucky…"

"So that's why Sage asked you to come," Vert said thoughtfully. 'You're a driver."

"Wait, you know who Sage is?" Savannah asked, . "Can you take me to her?"

"Yeah, come on, sis, I'm sure she'd like to see you." Spinner said to Savannah and motioned for her to follow them

"Okay!" Savannah said enthusiastically, following the team to their cars, by taking one look, she was wide-eyed. "Nice cars, hey…um." She walked-more like ran over to Zoom as he mounted on his Chopper.

"Zoom."

"Well Zoom, I like your bike."

"Thanks, you wanna ride?" He asked, his face was a little red as he scooted closer to the handlebars and softly patted the spot behind him.

Savannah tried to hide her blush, but failed miserably. "Sure, oh, how fast does it go?"

"Pretty fast I guess." He revved his Chopper. She smiled broadly and hopped on behind him.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Savannah said in amazement, as she looked at all the Sentient technology.

Sage floated down from where she was and came over to the group, Savannah's eyes widened at the blue alien.

"Greetings, I am Sage." Sage greeted Savannah placing a hand over her chest. "Savannah, is it not?"

"Yeah…wait, you're Sage?" Savannah blinked, before stepping back. She wasn't the clumsiest person alive but she fell over, only to be caught by Zoom who was one standing beside her.

Brown eyes met blue.

"Are you okay?" Zoom asked, concern shown on his face.

Savannah blushed and got up quickly, so he couldn't see her blushing '_why am I blushing?' _she thought.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not use to seeing a floating alien," she said, a small smile spread across her pale face.

"Yes, like I just said, I am her." the blue alien informed the dumbstruck teen.

"Sage, is she a new recruit?' Vert said to Sage, turning to look at her.

"Yes, she is need when Zoom goes scouting for keys, by going alone he could get severely injured if surrounded, Savannah will become the Battle Force 5's second Scout," Sage said walking to a platform in the center of the spacious room. "Savannah, I need to modify you a vehicle for Battle Zones."

"Uh -okay, but before we do anything of that, what is this place? What are you? And what is a "Battle Zone"?" Savannah asked the team with a confused expression on her face.

"This is the Hub, our underground base." Agura stated. "Sage created the Hub so we could live here together."

"Sage is a Blue Sentient," Sherman said. "So far, she's the only one left."

"And Battle Zones are dimensions in the Multiverse that have Battle Keys, we have to obtain the Battle Keys or the Vandals or Sark will take over Earth" Vert said, crossing his arms, sending out a message that told Savannah that he was the leader of this team.

"Any more questions Vannah?" Spinner said, smiling when he slug his arm over his younger sister's arm.

"Oh yeah…" Savannah retorted, nodding her head. She let out breath and began her long line of questions.

**Many questions later…**

"Okay, is there _anything_ else you need to know love?" Stanford whined, getting tired of all the questions.

"Nope, I'm good" Savannah said, smiling and giving Stanford two thumbs-up. "And I would prefer you _not_ calling me that, unless you wanna broken arm."

"So, are you going to join?" Agura asked Savannah, while Stanford thought '_with all those questions we had to answer, the girl HAS to join'_

"Please! With something delicious on top?" Spinner said, running up to her, holding his hands in a begging gesture.

"Hmm, risk my life battling mutant animals, and killer robots in battle dimensions with tricked out vehicles to save Earth, how about… YES!" Savannah exclaimed.


End file.
